Juste pour une journée
by xLustig
Summary: J'ai voulu donner un peu plus de sens à l'histoire en essayant de mettre en avant les sentiments de Viola. Shojo-ai /!\Ce chapitre contient des spoiles sur la vraie fin du jeu. /!\


_**[Viola]**_

Oui, je me souviens de chaque saison passée avec toi :

\- L'été où nous l'allons jouer en dehors de ta maison à nous courir après.

\- L'hiver où nous restions au chaud dans ta maison à contempler la neige dehors.

\- Le printemps à cueillir des fleurs.

\- L'automne à ramasser des feuilles mortes.

J'étais toujours avec toi, chaque jour avec impatience, j'attendais la fin des cours. Malgré les dires de certain camarade de classe à propos de toi. Je venais toujours joyeuse, bien sûr, je ne venais pas les mains vides. Je voulais aussi te voir sourire alors des fois, je ramenais des biscuits des peluches, et divers objet en espérant te redonner le sourire. Par la suite, mon père ma mise en garde plusieurs fois, mais peut m'importais ses interdictions, je voulais te voir. Au fil du temps, mes sentiments sont devenus beaucoup plus fort.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais tombé amoureuse de toi, malgré ton visage emplit de douleurs. C'est par la suite que j'ai appris ta maladie incurable oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Toi dans ce lit couvert de sang agonissant en attente de la mort, et puis je me souviens de cette date où nous avons échangé nos corps, c'était l'histoire d'une journée pas vraie ?

Peu importe la douleur que j'allais devoir subir en faisant cela, je voulais te voir heureuse. Alors j'ai accepté, ça n'a pris que quelques minutes à peine, j'étais à présent toi Ellen dans ton lit aux draps couvert de sang, meurtri par mille souffrances. Mais j'ai aussi vu tes souvenirs oui ses souvenirs qui étaient profondément gravée dans ton esprit, je sais tout de toi à présent.

À cause de ta maladie, tu ne pouvais à peine sortir, à cause de ta maladie les autres te renient, et même tes propres parents te détestent. Tu as fait un pacte avec un démon grâce auquel tu as obtenu des pouvoirs par la suite, tu as sacrifié tes parents dans l'espoir de retrouver un corps sain.

Je finis par perdre conscience à cause de la douleur, quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, j'étais attaché à ton lit. Tu n'avais aucune expression sur ton visage, mais tu me dis juste ceci :

 _ **\- Je suis désolée, tu dois tellement souffrir, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te donner un médicament qui soulagera tes douleurs.**_

Elle me fit boire un liquide vert qui me brûla les codes vocaux, je n'étais plus en mesure de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Puis sans que j'aie le temps de comprendre tu pris une scie, et me coupa les membres inférieurs. J'avais beau me débattre ou essayer de formuler des mots, je ne pouvais rien faire pour t'arrêter. Puis tu partis avec un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres en jettent la scie. Je suis resté quelques minutes clouées au lit par la douleur voulant à tout prix retirée les cordes qui m'empêchaient de te poursuivre. J'ai pensé très fort à cette corde puis elle s'est défaite d'elle-même, j'imagine que ça fait aussi partie de tes pouvoirs. Mais il était trop tard, tu étais déjà dehors avec de la chance tes pouvoirs m'ont permis de faire pousser des roses qui t'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tu étais revenue, en espérant trouver une solution qui te permettait de couper les roses à l'entrée. Pendant que tu étais à la recherche de certain produit, j'ai essayé de te parler mainte et mainte fois pour essayer de te résonner. J'ai même conçu des pièges tout était possible grâce à ma simple volonté dans cette petite chambre.

Et puis tu es venue me voir à l'étage, j'ai saisi cette chance pour te poursuivre dans toutes les pièces du manoir, mais malheureusement, j'étais trop lente tu en n'as même profité pour prendre ton couteau qui était rangé dans une armoire. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour te ralentir quitte à abîmer ton paquet, mais en vain, tu avais réussir à fuir dehors. Avec mes dernières forces, je te rejoignais avec surprise, tu t'arrêtas de courir, et tu t'approchas vers moi.

 _ **" Mais que tu es têtue ''**_ _Dis-tu en me crevant un œil._

 _ **'' Combien de temps comptes-tu encore me poursuivre ? Tu sais que ce corps ne va pas durer longtemps. Te le rendre...? Pas moyen. Ce corps donne trop de souffrance ''**_ _Dis-tu en t'approchant de moi_

 _ **" Tu me la donnée en premier lieu, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te le rendre ? Juste pour une journée, je suppose que j'ai dû dire ça. J'ai été surprise que tu puisses m'enfermer et m'attraper avec ma propre magie. "**_

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

 _ **"Toujours pas morte ? J'avoue que je dois applaudir ta ténacité, c'est à cause de ton père pas vrai ? Tu es inquiète à propos de lui, je sais toi et ton père, vous êtes proches. Tous ces souvenirs sont inscrits dans ton corps. C'est un homme gentil un chasseur non ? Il ta même envoyer cette lettre qu'elle bon père, donc je suppose qu'il doit inquiet à propos de ta disparation. Tout va bien aller, je lui donnerais juste un peu d'amour de Viola et je prendrais sont amour aussi. "**_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelques choses d'autre un homme nous coupa, c'était mon père qui était mort d'inquiétude. Tu courras le rejoindre en prétendant être la victime, je m'approchai de mon père qui avait son arme braquée sur moi.

J'ai tenté d'articuler plusieurs fois le nom de père, mais en vain, tu n'attendis pas longtemps avant de me tirer deux balles qui viennent se loger dans mon crâne. Pendant un moment, je crus voir un sourire de joie sur ton visage, tu avais pris mon corps.


End file.
